Iron Shepherd 2
by bolt fan 21
Summary: Sequel to Iron Shepherd. After revealing at a press conference that he's Iron Shepherd, Bolt must face the government and bigger villains. Such as Whiplash and Declan Lightning
1. Chapter 1

Iron Shepherd 2. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: Fletcher Expo.

Bolt Fletcher's point of view.

"It's been a while since I've stood before you guys. This time, I'll stick to the cards. I wasn't involved in the events at Fletcher Industries the other night." I told the crowd at the press conference.

"That's a bunch of crap!" Katie stated.

"Thanks Katie. Don't question the story guys. It's all true. I'm not a super hero. Just ask Ms Chicory. I have a character defect list as long as my arm. The truth is, I am Iron Shepherd." I told the press, and they swarmed around me.

That took place only a matter of months ago. Little did I know, somewhere far away, some one was plotting my demise.

"Xander, that should be you on that press conference." My lesser known foe Xander Medici's dying father told him.

"Don't listen to that malarkey." Xander told his father.

"I'm sorry. All I can give you is my knowledge." Xander's father replied. With that, he was gone. Xander of course, was mortified.

Because Xander's now deceased father Jethro Medici used to work with my father, Xander had the Arc Reactor blue prints on hand. He proceeded to make a Suit, with that as the center of the suit.

Iron Shepherd 2.

Six months later, I was about to make my grand entrance at the Fletcher Expo. I jumped out of the Helicopter, while wearing the Iron Shepherd Suit, and landed on the Fletcher Expo stage.

"It's great to be back." I said, as a robot took off my Iron Shepherd Suit, reveling my rather impressive pressed Tuxedo. "Did you guys miss me?" I asked a crowd.

"Blow something up!" Some one from the second row yelled.

"I missed you guys too. Sorry Pyromaniac in the second row, I've already blown something up. I'm not going to rub in the fact that I'm the cause of this long period of uninterrupted peace, because of me. Or that I discovered the key to world peace, while I was being held prisoner. Plus, no one's man enough to go head to head with me when I'm at the top of my game!" I told the crowd.

"I love you Bolt!" One of my adoring fan-girls yelled.

"Thanks. But this isn't about any of us. It is about the Fletcher family legacy. It's about what's left for the future generations. I want to say welcome back, to Fletcher Expo. Who better to explain this for the first time since 2004, my father Shawn Fletcher." I told the crowd.

"With technology, and faith we can accomplish the inconceivable. We are looking at the plausibility of World Peace. From each and every one of us at Fletcher Industries, we welcome you to Fletcher Expo." My father said in the video.

Meanwhile, I was checking on my failing health. The palladium had caused an unexpected drop in my health. Because of all of the Sodas that I drink on a daily basis, my health began to drop a bit faster.

After the ceremony wrapped up, I headed to my car. Of course, I had to weave my way through the crowd of adoring fans. Zach Callum met me on the other side of the crowd.

"Now that wasn't so bad now. Was it?" Zach asked me.

"No, it was fun." I replied.

"Here's the new Lamborghini." Zach told me. There was a lovely lady standing in front of it.

"Does she come with it?" I asked Zach.

"I certainly hope so. If so, I've got dibs on her." Zach replied.

"Mr Fletcher. I am Lizzie Ruegen." Lizzie told me.

"Ruegen, like the Six Fingered man from Princess Bride.

"Nice to meet you Bolt." Lizzie told me.

"Oh, I want to drive. So, what brings you here Mrs Ruegen?" I asked Lizzie.

"You're getting a Court summons." Lizzie replied.

"I'll take that. He hates people handing him things." Zach told Lizzie.

"It's a pet peeve." I replied.

"You must appear before the government and the military board in regards to the Iron Shepherd Suit. At 9:21 AM tomorrow morning." Lizzie told me.

"Fine with me. Can I see your badge?" I asked Lizzie, and she showed it to me.

"Very nice indeed." I replied. So, we drove to Washington DC for the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm not inclined to resign to maturity.

Bolt's point of view.

So I went to court the next morning."We'd like to continue where we left off. Mr Fletcher, pay attention." The judge told me.

"Yeah, sure, what ever." I replied.

"Do you or do you not have access to the Iron Shepherd weapon?" The judge asked me.

"It's not really a weapon." I told the judge.

"If it's not a weapon, what is it?" The judge asked me.

"A high tech prosthetic. Which is absolutely, and in all other ways correct." I told the judge.

"Mr Fletcher, it's a weapon." The judge growled.

"I think you should stick to your job of protecting the citizens of our fine country." I told the judge.

"My priority man child, is to get the Iron Shepherd (Enunciated.) Weapon signed over the the people." The judge replied calmly.

"Well forget it. I am Iron Shepherd, the suit and I are one person. It's like selling my self. Which is wrong, and most likely illegal. You can't have it." I told the judge.

"I'm not an expert in weapons Mr Fletcher. But I've called an expert here. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Declan Lightning." The judge replied.

"I observed Mr Lightning entering the room, and I want to know when the actual expert will be here." I told the judge, while casting Declan a death glare.

"Absolutely Mr Fletcher. I'm just a Proabie compared to you. You're the boy wonder. I may not be an expert, but you know who was? Shawn Fletcher, Bolt's dad. He was like a father to every one. The greatest inventor. He was like a Lion. Why we're here today, is because in the last Six Bolt created a weapon with countless uses. Yet, he insists that it's his shield." Declan began.

"He wants us to trust him, and hide behind it. Wish I was comforted by this Bolt, I really do. I would love love the ability to leave my house unlocked, but this is America. We live in a violent world. We won't always have Bolt here to save us. Thank you." Declan stated.

"Kiss up." I thought.

"Thank you Mr Lightning. I would like to invite Mr Rhino Eloop to join us now." The judge replied.

"Rhino's here?" I asked the judge. "Hey Rhino, I didn't expect you to show up." I told Rhino.

"Yes, well it's just me. Let's deal with it and move on. Drop it." Rhino replied.

"Fine, I dropped it. Moving on." I told Rhino.

"I have a report that Mr Eloop wrote on the Iron Shepherd weapon. Mr Eloop can read page 21 paragraph 8?" The judge asked Rhino.

"You want me to read specific sections?" Rhino asked the judge.

"Yes Mr Eloop. Things have been changed around some today." The judge explained.

"I just think it's strange to read a paragraph out of context." Rhino replied.

"Just read it Mr Eloop." The judge growled.

"Since Bolt is not in the military. He poses a potential threat to our nations security. But, I later stated that the Iron Shepherd's pros out weigh it's cons." Rhino elaborated.

"That will be all Mr Eloop." The judge said hurriedly.

"I would consider being Secretary of Defense, if you're offering. Maybe cut the hours a bit." I told the judge.

"We have video to go with this as well. So, direct your attention to the screen. Give us your commentary Rhino." The judge replied.

"Here we see attempts at Iron Shepherd suits." Rhino told the crowd. So, I swapped the video with the less successful attempts.

"I hacked into the screen. I'm good." I told Rhino. "Heres North Korea." I told the crowd. The screen showed a suit falling over and firing at nothing.

"Iran. Not much better. Is that Declan Lightning? How did he get on there?" I asked the crowd as the next video came up. Declan turned Redder than my Iron Shepherd Suit.

"Declan, you're on TV pay attention." I told Declan. The suit Lightning industries walked for a moment, then the upper half turned all the way around, and it fell over.

"For most countries, I say they're 5 10 years away from getting it. Lightning Industries, maybe next millennium." I told the crowd.

"That test pilot survived. I think he's saying we're done." Declan replied.

"Any who. You guys are welcome for everything. We're safe. America is in good hands. You want the suit? You can't handle the suit. I've made World Peace private. These adrenalin monkeys don't play well with others." I told the judge.

"Court adjourned." The judge snarled.

Author's note: That was a fun chapter to write. Now to answer some reviews.

Lance Wing: Milo: Look what the blizzard blew in!

That's funny cause Milo from Milo and Otis says that. Never mind. Welcome back. Glad you liked Chapter 1 of Iron Shepherd 2.

Rabbit Riter: Glad you liked Just an Old Friend and Bolt 2. I agree that Angel's story is sad. Yes, I tried to make Bolt 2 a bit different from the first one. Bolt was at the Dog Park with Sadie and his other kids. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hoping that the rules change.

Bolt's point of view.

The next day, I finally returned home. "Wakey wakey Ackley." I told Ackley, he runs the house.

"Welcome home Bolt. Seems like your recent adventures have been successful. I'm glad to see a video where you're not making a fool of yourself." Ackley replied. Meanwhile, Slick the world's worst robot was making a mess. Which is putting it lightly.

"Slick, I will personally take you apart piece by piece and give you to the evil kid next door named Sid. These smoothies taste like lawn trimmings. But I'd be dead if I didn't drink this stuff." I gagged.

"We're up to 93 ounces a day sir. It fights off the side affects of the Palladium. Levels are at 21% right now. The Iron Shepherd suit seems to be making it worse. There aren't any plausible replacements at the moment." Ackley explained.

"I'm running out of time and options." I told Ackley.

"Ms Rigsby is approaching, look alive. Tell her about your failing health. " Ackley replied.

"Not now Ackley. Yes Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"What were you thinking?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm thinking that I'm really busy. And that you're mad for some reason, like always. Do you have a cold? I don't have the desire to get sick." I told Sadie.

"Did you just donate our Art collection to the Boy Scout Troop up the road?" Sadie asked me.

"It's a good cause. I didn't hand check the crates, but every thing should be there. It's also my collection. Not our collection." I told Sadie.

"I'm here pretty much every second. So I think I'm aloud to say our collection. I've worked here for Five years collecting that art Bolt." Sadie replied.

"It went to a good home." I told Sadie.

"I have like 21,012 things to discuss with you right now." Sadie explained.

"Slick, stop being ADD." I told Slick.

"I think the Expo is a enormous waste of time." Sadie stated.

"I need you to wear a surgical mask, or run around in a big Hamster Ball until you get better. If that's okay." I told Sadie.

"That's childish." Sadie sniffled.

"The Expo is the most important thing to me right now." I told Sadie.

"It's your little Ego Trip gone nuts." Sadie replied.

"Ooh, that's a nice Iron Shepherd Painting. I'm putting it up at the entrance to the Man Cave." I told Sadie.

"You've got to be kidding me. Your company is in a state of chaos Bolt." Sadie told me.

"What do you mean? Our stocks are doing awesome right now. Doesn't matter if the company's in a state of chaos." I told Sadie.

"It does matter. Don't take down any thing to hang that." Sadie ordered.

"I'm not. I'm replacing some thing." I told Sadie.

"We have contracts with the Wind Farm people already." Sadie replied.,

"Don't say Wind Farm. Makes me think of Beans." I told Sadie.

"Anyways they're hired by you and on the pay roll." Sadie continued.

"I'm officially bored out of my mind thanks a lot Sadie. Why don't you deal with all of this?" I asked Sadie.

"Deal with what?" Sadie asked me.

"Excellent idea, I've got it Sadie. you can run the company." I told Sadie.

"I've been trying to do that." Sadie replied with annoyance lacing her voice.

"I need you to run the company. Stop trying, and actually do it." I told Sadie.

"You don't tell me any thing that I need to know." Sadie replied.

"I physically and emotionally need you to do this. You're not listening." I told Sadie.

"I'm trying to listen." Sadie replied.

"I'm trying to make you CEO of Fletcher Industries. Why won't you let me?" I asked Sadie.

"How much caffeine have you had today?" Sadie asked me.

"Just some Chocolate. Sadie Lynn Rigsby, I hereby appoint you the CEO of Fletcher Industries. Effective immediately. It's a done deal. I've actually thought this over a great deal. You're the only one I trust enough to make my successor. I mean, you saw how the whole deal with Brundun ended. It's always been you. I am, believe it or not, aloud to appoint my heir." I told Sadie, while pouring two large glasses of Dr Pepper.

"I don't know what to say." Sadie replied.

"Say yes, and enjoy your favorite Caffeinated Beverage." I told Sadie.

"I say yes." Sadie chuckled.

Author's note: Well, looks like Sadie's a CEO. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Bolt: I don't give any thing up with out a fight.

True Bolt. I saw Iron Man 2 once in theaters, and I can't think of how many times I've seen it on DVD. I've seen Iron Man Armored Adventures. It's pretty good for a cartoon. Pepper doesn't look quite right though.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 is a huge Milo and Otis fan.

Yes Bolt, I am indeed. That's indeed one of the best part. My favorite part that comes to mind other than the Lobster part, is the beginning. Where Milo says: You're a strange looking cat to Otis. Then claims that deep down every one's a Cat. Thanks for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The elusive Mittens Disher.

Bolt's point of view.

Some where in Russia, Xander Medici was plotting how he could take me down.

Mean while, I was practicing Boxing with Zack Callum. "Hey Bolt, the notary is here. Please come sign the paperwork." Sadie told me.

"I'm practicing my moves right now with Zack. Can it wait?" I asked Sadie. So, I accidentally whacked Zack in the face. "Sorry." I told Zack.

"What was that?" Zack asked me.

"It's called Mixed Martial Arts. Invented it four weeks ago." I told Zack.

"It's called cheating, and it's been around for ever." Zack replied.

"Put 'em up and take it like a man." I told Zack. Suddenly Zack stared in surprised in the direction of the door way. In the door way stood a young female Cat.

"This is the only time I'll ever ask you to sign over the company Bolt." Sadie told me, and I simply ignored her.

"Okay Miss Rigsby, initial here, here, here, and here." Mittens told Sadie. I was so distracted by them, that didn't hear Zack sneaking up on me. So, Zack hit me in the back of the head.

"Lesson number one Bolto, always keep your eyes on your opponent." Zack taunted. I smiled, then kicked him backwards into the net.

"Lesson number two: Expect the unexpected." I told Zack.

"I'm done." Zack replied.

"Hey Cat, what's your name?" I asked Mittens.

"Disher. Mittens Disher." Mittens replied.

"Front and center Mittens. See how tough you are." I told Mittens.

"She is not going to fight you." Sadie scoffed.

"It's no problem at all." Mittens told Sadie.

"Sorry Mittens, he's a little insane." Sadie explained.

So Mittens stepped into the ring, and I got a good look at her. She had short Black and White fur, Green eyes, and was dressed like Scully from X Files. She was rather intriguing I must say.

"Here Zacharoni, give Miss Disher a lesson." I told Zack. So, I walked over to Sadie.

"Yes Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"Who's Mittens?" I asked Sadie.

"She's from legal. She would file a really expensive Lawsuit, so be careful. Stop giving her that look." Sadie replied.

"What look. Oh you mean this look." I told Sadie.

"Well, since you're the new CEO, I need a new assistant." I told Sadie.

"I know, and I have three better candidates. They're lined up and dying to meet you." Sadie replied.

"I need some one now, and I like this one." I told Sadie.

"Well, you can't have her." Sadie replied.

"Have you ever boxed?" Zack asked Mittens.

"That's like asking if Justin Beiber sounds like a girl." Mittens retorted.

"I didn't know they taught Karate in Girl Scouts. I thought they only sold Cookies." Zack taunted.

"Hey Mittens, how do you spell your last name?" I asked Mittens.

"D-I-S-H-E-R." Mittens enunciated.

"What are you Googling her?" Sadie asked me.

"Better than Yahoo." I told Sadie.

"Wow, nice resume. Speaks Spanish, English, Latin. How can she speak Latin?" I asked Sadie.

"She can't Bolt, it's a dead language." Sadie replied.

"Rule number one: Never take your eye off your opponent." Zack explained, he aimed for Mittens' head, but she grabbed his paw and flipped him.

"Holy crap! Zack." Sadie exclaimed.

"That, was awesome." I told Mittens.

"I just slipped." Zack replied.

"Sure you did. Mittens made you look like a fool." I chuckled.

"So, I need your impression?" Mittens asked me.

"You are the strong silent type. You hate it when people underestimate you." I told Mittens.

"I meant your fingerprint." Mittens replied.

"I knew that." I told Mittens. So, I grabbed the Ink Pad, pressed my Thumb onto it, then put it down onto the note book page.

"So, how's every thing coming along." Sadie asked us.

"Oh just wrapping up boss." I told Sadie.

"Will that be all Mr Fletcher?" Mittens asked me.

"No." I told Mittens.

"Yes Mittens, that will be all. Thank you very much" Sadie replied.

"I want one." I told Sadie.

"You can't have one." Sadie replied.

A couple days later, we went to Monaco for the big race. Of course, we brought the portable Iron Shepherd Suit, and Zack with us.

"Europe, one of the least predictable palaces on Earth. What ever happens in these next twenty minutes, just go with it." I told Sadie.

"Go with what?" Sadie asked me.

"Hello Mr Fletcher, how was the flight?" Mittens asked me.

"It was fantastic. Nice to see you Mittens." I told Mittens.

"We have one photographer from a magazine if that's alright." Mittens replied.

"When did you plan this?" Sadie asked me.

"Smile and go with it. Look at the camera. Stop doing your trying to hard smile. Don't flare your nostrils." I told Sadie.

"You're a overly predictable man child." Sadie retorted.

"So Mittens, what's on the itinerary?" I asked Mittens.

"7:21 dinner." Mittens replied.

"Neat. I'll be there at 9:30." I told Mittens.

"Right you are." Mittens replied.

Can we make it just the three of us?" I asked Mittens.

"Can do." Mittens replied.

"You need a massage. I'll have Mittens make an appointment." I told Sadie.

"No thanks." Sadie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another victim of ordinary fame.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Sadie and I walked around the restaurant a bit. "I know I should have warned you in advance I think the Purple dress would have been better for today." I told Sadie.

"Oh shut up." Sadie told me.

"Bolty is that you?" Declan asked me.

"Oh look, it's the lowest life form on Earth." I told Sadie.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Declan asked me, while putting his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to bite his hand off.

"Hello Declan Lightning." I growled.

"You're not the only one here with a cool car. Hey, you remember Katie Chicory from Billionaire's Weekly." Declan replied.

"Hello." Sadie said calmly.

"Yes, we do." Katie replied.

"We sorta know each other." I told Declan.

"Oh and by the way. Huge story, Sadie Rigsby is the new CEO of Fletcher Industries. Congratulations." Declan explained to Katie.

"Thank you." Sadie replied.

"Can't leave with out getting a quote for the Powerful Women Issue. My editor will have my head." Katie told Sadie.

"That's fine with me." Sadie replied.

"She's doing an article on me right now actually. Trying to make things right with her boss and what not. Had to help her out." Declan bragged.

"She did an article on me last year." I told Declan.

"It was great. Very impressive story." Sadie replied.

"I was the biggest picture on the cover." I added.

"Thank you." Katie replied.

"I'm going to go spruce up a bit." Sadie told me.

"You're looking well." Declan told me.

"Thanks. This is not an easy thing for me to do." I told Declan.

"Is this the first time you two have seen each other since the court appearance?" Katie asked me.

"Since he got his Weapons License revoked yes." I told Katie.

"It's not revoked! It's on hold." Declan retorted.

"Not what I heard. What's the difference between hold , and canceled?" I asked Declan.

"The truth is, please put that Tape Recorder away. Truthfully, I would really like to present something at Fletcher Expo." Declan replied.

"Sure, if you can invent something that actually works. Then and only then, will I get you a slot." I told Declan.

"Mr Fletcher, your table is ready." Mittens told me.

"For your edification Bolt, I already have a slot in the Expo." Declan retorted.

"He's kidding. He still needs one." I told Katie.

"He's kidding." Declan replied. Before I went to the table, I checked my Palladium levels. They were at 37%, not good.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. "Got any other not so great ideas?" I asked myself. I decided to go down to the race track, and drive my own Race Car.

"Bolt and I are like best friends. We're not competitors. Him going missing gave Lightning industries tons of possibilities. The way Bolt and I act in front of the press is just a gimmick." Declan explained.

"What's the point of owning a race car if you never drive it?" I asked the crowd on TV.

"Is he going to drive that thing?" Declan asked Katie.

Meanwhile, Sadie was having a different reaction. "Mittens. Mittens!" Sadie hollered to Mittens.

"Yes Sadie." Mittens replied.

"Did you know about this?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"No. This is the first I've heard of this." Mittens replied.

"We have to stop this. I will not allow Bolt to do this." Sadie told Mittens.

"Absolutely. What can I do?" Mittens asked Sadie.

"Where's Zack?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"He is waiting out side." Mittens replied.

"Get him. I need Zach." Sadie replied.

"Can you excuse me for a moment Declan?" Katie asked Declan.

"Sure, I'm just going to read what you wrote." Declan replied.

"Fine, go for it. I just need to make a phone call, this is so great." Katie told Declan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What's the point of life if Risk is just a board game?

Bolt's point of view.

So, I drove the Race Car, completely unaware that I was in danger. Of course, Sadie was panicking. She was fine, until Xander stepped on to the Race Track. Suddenly, Xander unbuttoned his jumper to reveal the Whiplash suit.

So, Xander slashed through every car that passed him. Sadie saw it all on TV, and nervously looked towards the door, where Zack was standing with the portable Iron Shepherd suit.

"Go, go!" Sadie told Zack shakily.

"Hang on Sadie." Zack said, as the came crashing into the track. Suddenly, Xander hit my car with one of the Electric Whips, and the car flipped. Luckily, I was unharmed. Slightly dazed, but fine. As I tried to get out of the car, I saw several cars wreck.

"Give me the Case." Sadie told Zack.

"Okay, here you go." Zack replied.

"Where's the key?" Sadie asked Zack frantically.

"It's in my pocket." Zack replied. So, Whiplash slashed my race car again. Only to find out that it was empty.

I was standing behind him, and hit him over the head. Of course, he hit me back, and missed. I managed to slam my head into my race car and fall over. So, Whiplash hit me again after I got up. My hand caught on fire, I managed to put it out.

"Stay calm Bolt. If he knows you're scared, he'll take advantage of that." I thought.

"Oh crap." Sadie yelped. I managed to jump out of the way before they hit Xander with the car.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Were you heading for me or him?" I asked Zack.

"I was trying to scare him." Zack replied.

"Well, I couldn't tell." I told Zack.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sadie asked me nervously. I did the sign that meant a little bit.

"Get in the car." Sadie ordered.

"I was attacked! I need better security." I told Sadie.

"Get in the car Bolt." Zack told me.

"First vacation in two years, and I almost get killed." I muttered, while opening the car door. Xander cut the door in half. So, Zack hit him with the car again.

"I got him." Zack told me.

"Hit him again. Hit him again. Here Sadie, toss me the Case." I told Sadie.

"Here, take it." Sadie replied, while starting to hand me the case. "Stop hitting the guy for a second." Sadie told Zack. Suddenly, Whiplash sliced the car in two.

"Give me the case Sadie." I told Sadie, and she tossed it to me. So, I put the Armor on.

Xander managed to get the Whips around the neck of the suit, and pull me down. I managed to use the whips against him, and pulled him down. Once he was down, I took out his Arc Reactor, and smashed it.

So, the paramedics took Xander away. "You lose Bolt!" Xander taunted, as they took him away.

Declan mean while, was inspired by this display. "I need to talk to that guy." Declan muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The belly of the beast.

Later, I visited him in Prison. "This guy has no records of ever existing. He won't even talk to us. So we aren't sure if he speaks English. You have five minutes. Good luck." The cop told me.

"Your suit was pretty good. A few minor errors though. It could work I guess. A few improvements, and you could be rich. So many countries you could sold that to. You could have gone straight to the Black Market. You seem to have connections allowing you to do all this." I told Xander, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You come from a long line of criminals Mr Fletcher. Now you're trying to erase your past like all criminals. Forgetting all of the people you're family has destroyed." Xander explained.

"Speaking of criminals, where did you get those blue prints?" I asked Xander.

"From my father, Xavier Medici." Xander replied.

"I'm not familiar with that name." I told Xander.

"He's the reason you're alive." Xander replied.

"Reason I'm alive is because you managed not to kill me yesterday." I told Xander.

"If you could deprive a Super Hero of his powers, people would lose trust in them. There will be remains, and the Vultures will come. All I need to do is sit here and watch, the world will destroy you." Xander growled.

"Where will you be watching this from? That's right, a prison cell. I'll send you soap or some thing." I told Xander.

"Hey Bolt. Palladium in the chest is a harsh way to die." Xander chuckled. So, I knocked on the door, and the cops let me leave.

So, Sadie, Zack, and I got on a plane to go home. So, Sadie decided to watch the news.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Bolt doesn't know what he's doing. He thinks the Iron Shepherd suit is a toy. At the court hearing, he stated that he was positive that no one else could build that technology. Now in Monaco, we find out that they exist now." The reporter stated on TV.

"Mute." I told the TV. "I should be getting a medal for what happened." I told Sadie.

"What's that?" Sadie asked me, while eyeballing the plate.

"You're lunch." I told Sadie, I took the cover off the plate, to reveal the Omelet I had made.

"Did you make that?" Sadie asked me.

"Yes actually. Took me Three hours." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, are you keeping a secret from me?" Sadie asked me.

"I don't want to go home for awhile. Let's cancel my birthday party, and go some more places in Europe. So many great places." I told Sadie.

"I'm not sure right now is a good time. Things are bad at the moment." Sadie replied.

"That might be why it's the best time." I told Sadie.

"As the CEO, I need to show up to work." Sadie told me.

"You're also entitled to a leave. A company retreat if you will." I suggested.

"A company retreat at a time like this?" Sadie asked me.

"We need time to recharge our batteries. Patch up our lives. Figure this all out." I told Sadie.

"We don't all run on batteries Bolt." Sadie replied.

Author's note: Not an easy chapter. Happy day after Thanks Giving. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "McRanger Rick" Rocket: Bolt: Well look who's back.

Mittens: Bolt Fan 21, you're handling this all well.

Thanks Mittens. I agree about what's gone on. I've stayed on here, cause I enjoy writing, and I feel like I belong here.

Bolt: And...

And, I humbly accept the honor of being Bolt's Number one Human fan. Have to let Rhino keep his title some how.

Rhino: Very well then, I accept.

I remember this time last year. I was still new to Fan Fiction, and I had gotten stuck on a story for the Psych section. I decided to start writing for Bolt again, and started story boarding Bolt 2: Homeward Bound. Made me realize that I belonged here.

Bolt: You were in a different section for what? A month and a half.

Yeah, including that month off. Oh yeah Bolt, guess what?

Bolt: What?

I beat the Bolt Video game this week.

(Bolt gives Bolt Fan 21 a high five.) Bolt: Awesome! Did you beat Dr Calico by your self.

Pretty much yeah. So, thanks for reviewing, and good luck with everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I've often fantasized about breaking out of prison.

Xander Medici's point of view.

I was in my jail cell, when the guard slid me a tray of food. It had a note that simply said "Enjoy the mashed potatoes." "Okay, that's odd." I thought. It was actually White and Yellow Clay molded over a Bomb.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and a dog that looked a lot like me stepped into the room. He even had the same number on his tag. So, I knocked him out, and grabbed the key to my cell. Then I put the bomb on the wall, and exited the cell.

"Hey! Stop!" A guard told me, right before the bomb went off. Right after the bomb went off, Three men grabbed me, put a bag over my head, then threw me into the back of a truck.

Some time later, they took the bag off of my head, and lead me into a pure white room. In front of a Jet Plane was a dapper German Shepherd mix sitting at a table.

"There he is. It's nice to meet a true Weapon Artist like yourself. Welcome. Guys, please take the hand cuffs off of him. I'm so sorry. I'm a huge fan of yours by the way. I didn't want this to be your first impression of me." The guy at the table told me. So, his men took my hand cuffs off finally.

"Hello, I'm Declan Lightning. I'd like to do business with you. Take a seat, not literally of course. What's on the menu today Marshall?" Declan asked the waiter.

"Calamari, with fried Oysters." Marshall the waiter told us.

"We have any thing you want here. I eat dessert first. Snickerdoodle cookies, good stuff. With a side dish of Rocky Road Ice Cream. I have a sweet tooth. Kinda like you do for revenge on Bolt Fletcher." Declan stated.

"What you did to Bolt on the Race Track was pure Genius. It took guts to do that in front of thousands of witnesses. You're actions spoke to me. Almost like you knew I was listening. That's why I didn't want them to lock you up like an animal. Your talent would be wasted." Declan told me.

"Here's the thing, you don't just waltz in there and kill the guy. I suggest going after his legacy instead. That's what you annihilate. We are so much a like. Only difference is that I have resources. I think you might need my resources. Some one to support and fund your work. I can help you." Declan told me.

I told him "Very good man" in Russian. "Do you speak English? I can get a translator if not. Did you understand what I said?" Declan asked me.

"Very good, man." I replied.

"Oh, okay." Declan laughed.

"Hey, I want my Guinea Pig." I told Declan.

"You want a Guinea Pig. I can get you one." Declan replied.

"I want My Guinea Pig." I told Declan, emphasizing the word my.

"I can get you a Guinea Pig. I can get you 21 Guinea Pigs." Declan replied.

"I want MY Guinea Pig!" I enunciated.

"Okay fine. Nothing's impossible. Are we talking about your Guinea Pig back in Russia?" Declan asked me.

"Yes." I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Wish that I could cry. Fall upon my knees.

Bolt's point of view.

Upstairs in Fletcher Manor, Sadie and Mittens were handling calls. "Yes, the company's characteristics are still very strong. Even after what happened in Monaco." Sadie explained.

"They need a quote." Mittens told Sadie.

"Just fax it to them." Sadie replied.

"Where's Bolt?" Rhino asked Sadie.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't wish to be disturbed." Mittens replied.

"He's in the Man Cave. Iron Shepherd has not stopped protecting America. He proved that in Monaco." Sadie told the person on the phone.

Mean while, I was down stairs researching Xavier Medici. "Xavier Christofferson Medici was a Russian Physicist. He came to the United States in 2001. after being accused of Espionage, he was deported in 2003. His son Xander, was a Physicist as well, was arrested for selling Plutonium to Pakistan. He spent Two year in prison. No further records after that." Ackley told me.

"Thank you Ackley." I replied.

"Bolt, you have to go up stairs. We need you to make things right. I've been talking to The National Guard all day, so they can take the suits. They don't want to play games any more Bolt. You said no one could get this suit in Ten years. Well guess what, they have them now Bolt. Are you paying attention?" Rhino asked me, I just gave him a weak smile.

"Define paying attention." I told Rhino.

"Bolt, are you alright?" Rhino asked me.

"I fine feel. Let's go." I told Rhino. So, I got up from the couch, and tried to walk, and fell over.

"Are you okay?" Rhino asked me.

"Yeah, I just need to get to my desk." I told Rhino. "That Shoe box is filled with Palladium." I told Rhino, While taking the Arc Reactor out.

"Is that supposed to be giving off smoke?" Rhino asked me.

"It's Neutron damage from the Reactor wall." I told Rhino.

"You had that in your Chest? Yikes." Rhino replied.

"Yeah." I told Rhino.

"What about the Road Map on your neck? Planning a trip?" Rhino asked me.

"Road Rash." I replied, while putting my Arc Reactor back in. "What are you looking at?" I asked Rhino.

"I'm looking At you Bolt. You want to keep up this image of yourself not needing any one. You don't have to face the world alone Bolt." Rhino replied.

"I wish I could believe you Rhino, I really do. You've got to trust me. Despite what others think, I know exactly what I'm doing." I told Rhino.

Declan's point of view.

Queen's, New York.

So, I showed my new business partner Xander around. "Welcome to my Magic Kingdom. You can work in peace and quiet. Being dead must be nice huh Xander. No thing to worry about." I told Xander.

"Here's my crown jewels. I'm excited about these. Combat ready and every thing. The prototypes might have been rushed. So what if I'm a bit of a spazz. Take a look around.

Xander remained silent, and hacked into the network. "Oh, don't touch that. You can get on there once we get encrypted passwords. Get some encrypted passwords Westley. Or, you could just hack your way in. Wow, never mind then." I told Xander.

(Xander mutters something in Russian.) "I have no idea what you just said." I told Xander.

"This software is Crap." Xander replied.

"Well, it was high tech stuff, till just now. You're good. You're like a Mole. You tore up that Fire Wall like tissue paper. Let me show you your primary work station. Yeah, you can look at those. Pretty awesome eh? Those are mostly for show and tell. $125,000,000 each so." I told Xander, and he pulled the head off of a suit.

"Oh crap! Westley, get some help please. That's where the pilot goes Xander. For some reason, no one wants to help. Just leave it, I'll fix it later." I told Xander, and he put it back perfectly.

"What do you want them to do?" Xander asked me.

"Long term plan is to start working with the Government for the rest of my life. I want Iron Shepherd to look like a piece of garbage. I want to go to the Fletcher Expo. And embarrass Bolt in front of the world. Do you catch my drift?" I asked Xander.

"I can do that. No problem." Xander replied.

"Awesome! See Westley, I told you he was the guy." I told Westley.

"You were right." Westley replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: I hope you had the time of your life.

Bolt's point of view.

The night of my birthday bash came, and my Palladium levels were at 80% percent. "Get a hold of yourself Bolt. Sadie will freak out if she sees you like this." I told myself.

"Mr Fletcher, what watch would you like to wear tonight?" Mittens asked me.

"It doesn't matter. I should cancel the party anyways." I told Mittens.

"Probably." Mittens replied.

"Cause it's a bad time. Sends the wrong message." I told Mittens, while taking a sip of my cola.

"Cold enough for you?" Mittens asked me.

"Yeah. It's great. I'll take the Gold rimmed green Band watch." I told Mittens, and she handed me that watch. "I must say, you are a hard person to read. Where are you from?" I asked Mittens.

"Legal." Mittens replied.

"Very well then. Can I ask you a hypothetical question? If this was your last birthday you were ever going to have, what would you do?" I asked Mittens.

"I'd do as I wished with who I wished to be with." Mittens replied.

So, after I got hyped up on caffeine, I went down stairs and played DJ in the Iron Shepherd suit. Sadie wasn't pleased at all. Rhino was out side on the phone.

"I've got it all under control. I can handle this. I will have the suit with in 24 hours." Rhino stated. Next, he went to talk to Sadie.

"Sadie." Rhino told Sadie.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Sadie told Rhino.

"What's wrong?" Rhino asked Sadie.

"I don't know what to do with him." Sadie replied, while gesturing to me.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rhino replied. I was on stage, destroying everything.

"That's it, I'm calling in back up." Rhino told Sadie.

"Don't call anyone Rhino, please." Sadie replied.

"I just defended him!" Rhino groaned.

"I know you did. Thank you. I can handle him. Please Rhino." Sadie pleaded.

"Put a muzzle on him or some thing. Or I will." Rhino replied.

"People ask me all the time: Bolt, how do you go to the bathroom in that suit? (Bolt pauses.) Just like that." I laughed.

"Old Bolt sure can party." Sadie said uneasily.

"I love you." I told Sadie groggily.

"Alright Bolt. Thanks every one for coming. Thanks to Bolt for bringing us all here. Bolty needs his sleep. So we're going to say good night. Thanks for coming." Sadie told the crowd, and they booed.

"You can't do that." I told Sadie.

"You're going to have the worst Sugar crash ever tomorrow." Sadie replied.

"Just trust me." I told Sadie.

"You are going to bed Bolt. I don't want to see you have another Sugar Crash." Sadie replied calmly.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked Sadie.

"No." Sadie replied.

"Pretty please?" I pleaded.

"Bolt, no. You just peed in that suit. That's disgusting." Sadie replied.

"It's got a filtration system. We could sell bottled water." I told Sadie.

"Just please send them all home. It's time to end the night." Sadie replied.

"As you wish." I told Sadie.

"I'll take your Soda, here's the mike." Sadie replied.

"Sadie Rigsby every one. She's right, the party's over. Of course for me, it was over an hour ago. The good news is that the after party starts in Twenty one Minutes." I told the crowd.

"If any one, (Coughs) Sadie, has a problem with that. There's the door." I told the guests, while blasting a huge hole in the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Iron Shepherd Vs War Machine.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I blissfully continued blowing stuff up. Sadie sat there and gave me the Death Glare. Rhino got fed up with all of it, and went to the Man Cave, and put on the War Machine Suit.

"I'm only going to say this once guys, get out." Rhino growled. Every one ran out. "You don't deserve to wear one of these suits Bolt." Rhino snarled.

"DJ. Give me some awesome music to beat the crap out of my buddy Rhino." I giggled, and the DJ started playing "I'm Gonna Knock You Out."

"I told you to shut the party down." Rhino hissed. So, I blasted the two of us into the Home Gym.

"Now put that back where it belongs before some one gets hurt." I told Rhino.

"Really now?" Rhino asked me, while smacking me upside the head with a weight. So, I hit him back much harder, and he was sent flying backwards into the boxing ring.

"Sorry pal, but Iron Shepherd is a loner." I told Rhino.

"Side kick this." Rhino replied, while hitting me again. Next, he threw me into the upstairs bed room. "Want to surrender yet?" Rhino asked me.

"Mittens! Get over here!" Sadie screamed in anger.

"Yes Miss Rigsby." Mittens replied.

"Don't you Miss Rigsby me. I'm on to you. Things have gotten worse since you showed up." Sadie told Mittens. Rhino and I interrupted the meeting by smashing through the floor.

"Sadie, watch out." I told Sadie, before blasting again.

"Go out side Sadie, just trust me." Zack told Sadie.

"You want it? You can have it." I told Rhino, before flipping him like a Pan Cake. Shortly after that, I noticed all of the gawkers, and people wishing to put the video on You Tube. I growled at the top of my lungs, and the ran off.

Suddenly, Rhino pushed me into the fire place, suit and all. I decided it was time to cross the streams.

"Put your hand down Bolt." Rhino stated.

"You think you have what it takes to wear the suit? If you want to be a War Machine, take the shot." I told Rhino.

"You don't have to do this Bolt. Put it down." Rhino replied.

"Take your shot." I told Rhino.

"Drop it Bolt." Rhino replied.

"Make me!" I told Rhino. So, we crossed the streams and were blown backwards. I managed to wake up after wards and look around. Rhino?" I asked Rhino.

"I didn't want it to end this way." Rhino replied. Then, he flew off with my older suit. After that, I blacked out. Partially from a sugar crash, and also from the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You gotta dig a little deeper.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Rhino the big fat traitor, took my suit to the Army base. "Lieutenant Rhino Eloop." The general told Rhino.

"Major General." Rhino replied.

"Nice work. Let's take it inside." The general told Rhino. Meanwhile, I was in a huge fake Donut, eating Donuts, in my Iron Shepherd suit.

Let me just say, it was awesome! "Sir, I need you to exit the Donut." Some dude wearing an Eye patch told me. I got out, because I knew he meant business.

"I told you, I don't want to be in the new Valkyrie movie." I told the Eye patch guy.

"I know, I know, you're a one man team. How's that going?" The guy asked me.

"Well, it's. Okay, do I look you in the patch or the eye. You're throwing me off with that. Honestly, I'm on a sugar crash and I'm having a hard time functioning. So, I don't know if your real or not." I told the eye patch dude.

"I'm as real as they get." He replied.

"Just my luck. Where's the staff and stuff?" I asked the creepy eye patch man.

"Ooh, that place on your neck looks awful." The guy told me.

"I've had worse stuff, trust me." I replied.

"We've secured the perimeter. I'm not sure how much more time we have." A familiar voice said. I looked up, and Mittens was standing in front of me.

"You are so fired." I told Mittens.

"That's not your choice Bolt." Mittens retorted.

"Bolt, meet Mittens O'Hara. I am Franck Shepherd. " Franck told me.

"Hello." I told Mittens.

"I'm a Shade Agent for S.H.E.I.L.D. When we found out you were ill. Director Shepherd assigned me to you." Mittens told me.

"I want an apology." I told Mittens.

"You've been busy kid. Making the girl CEO, giving away all of your stuff. You let your best friend fly off with your suit." Franck told me.

"Yeah well, he kinda took it." I told Franck.

"Wait, he just took it? You're Iron Shepherd and he just took it? Little brother walks into your room, beats the crap out of you, and takes the suit. Is that even possible?" Franck asked Mittens.

"According to his database, there are things to prevent these events." Mittens replied.

"What do you want from me?" I asked Franck.

"it's not what we need from you. It's what you need from us. You've become my problem. Contrary to belief, it's not all about you. I have bigger problems to deal with. Hit him." Franck replied, and Mittens gave me a rather painful shot.

"What, are you going to sell my organs on the Black Market? Can you refrain from trying to kill me for a single minute. What did she just inject me with?" I asked Franck.

"She's saving your life. That's Lithium Dioxide, it'll take the edge off the Palladium. We want you to get back to work." Franck replied.

"I'll take four cases of that stuff, and I'll be sharp as Cheddar." I told Franck.

"It's not a cure, it just alleviates the symptoms." Mittens stated.

"Won't be an easy fix." Franck replied.

"I know. I'm good with this sort of thing. I've been searching for the replacement. I've tried every combination, nothing works." I told Franck.

"I'm here to tell you that you haven't tried them all." Franck replied.

Declan's point of view.

A couple days or so after I recruited Xander, I got him a Guinea Pig. "Hey Xander, special delivery. I brought you something." I told Xander. "We got you the Guinea Pig." I told Xander.

"It's not my Guinea Pig." Xander replied.

"What do you mean? It's the Guinea Pig. We pulled a lot of strings to get him. He's a great Guinea Pig. He came all the way from Russia." I told Xander.

"It's not him." Xander replied.

"Even if it's not, he's a great little fellow. You might find that you really like the little guy." I told Xander.

"What is that? It's not a helmet." I told Xander.

"What is that Xander?" I asked Xander. "It's not a helmet I know that. How do you get a head in there?" I asked Xander.

"I can't put my head in there." My assistant told me.

"See, he can't squeeze his head in there. It's what helmets are for. I have to put a person in there." I told Xander.

"Live with it." Xander replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You will finish what you start.

Bolt's point of view.

So, the three of us went back to my house. "The Arc Reactor in your chest is unfinished technology." Franck told me.

"No, it was finished. It worked fine, until I made a miniature, and put in in my chest." I replied.

"Nope. Shawn said that the Arc Reactor was the first step to reaching something better. He was onto something that would change the world of energy, and weapons. He was onto something huge. He was going to build a energy source that would make the Nuclear Reactor, look like a AABattery." Franck explained.

"Just him, or was Xavier Medici in on it too?" I asked Franck.

"Xavier Medici was the other side of the spectrum. He wanted to get fabulously wealthy from it. Your father deported him when he found that out. Then the Russians sent him to Siberia, because they weren't getting what they wanted. He spent the last 10 years raging. Bad place to raise a kid. The son you ran into in Europe." Franck replied.

"You told me I haven't tried everything. What am I over looking?" I asked Franck.

"He said you were the only one capable of figuring it out. He wanted you to finish what he started." Franck replied.

"My dad said that?" I asked Franck.

"Are you that guy? If you are, you can solve the mystery of your Heart." Franck replied.

"I don't know where you got your information from. My dad wasn't a big fan of me." I told Franck.

"What do you remember about your dad?" Franck asked me.

"He was a cold, calculating man. He never told me he loved me. He didn't even tell me he liked me. So, I don't buy that he said I was the only one that could finish his project. He's giving me that responsibility. The happiest day in his life, was when he shipped me away to boarding school." I told Franck.

"It's not true." Franck replied.

"Well, you must have known him better than I did." I told Franck.

"Actually, I did. He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D." Franck replied.

"What?" I asked Franck.

"I have a 2:00 meeting." Franck replied.

"Wait! What's that?" I asked Franck, while gesturing to a huge briefcase.

"Are you good for now?" Franck asked me.

"I'm not good. I don't know what you want me to do." I told Franck.

"Mittens will continue her under cover work at Fletcher Industries. You remember agent Dempsey right?" Franck asked me.

"Yes." I told Franck.

"And Bolt, I've got my Eye on you." Franck replied, before he left.

"I've disabled all communications. No way to reach the out side world. Good luck." Mittens stated.

"Please. First I need some time in the Lab. I'd love for one of your guys to go to Star Bucks. I need my Coffee." I told agent Dempsey.

"I'm not here to be your slave Bolt. Director Shepherd assigned me to keep you on this premises. If you try to leave, or pull any games on me. I will Tase you, and watch Cake Boss while you drool into the carpet." Agent Dempsey explained.

"Got it." I replied.

"Enjoy your home work." Agent Dempsey told me, while nodding towards the case.

"Property of Shawn Fletcher. He sure loved seeing his name in writing." I thought. So, I took the case to the Man Cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The hardest part is changing from the man you used to be.

Rhino's point of view.

So, we pretty much dissected the suit. "This might be the power source. This isn't an exact science." I told the Major.

"Yes sir." The major replied.

"Yes! My birthday must have come early this year. How did you get it?" Declan asked me.

"Sheesh he's annoying. No wonder Bolt doesn't like him." I thought.

"Is this what I think it is?" Declan asked me.

"Yes, it most certainly is." I told Declan.

"I want to know what you'll do for us Declan." I told Declan.

"Oh yes. I'm going to upgrade the software for starters." Declan told me.

"Not what I'm talking about. We're talking fire power." I told Declan.

"Well, you've come to the right guy." Declan replied.

"High Tech Semi-Automatic 9MM Pistol. Not your speed? I understand. M24 Shot Gun, pump action, fires five rounds. You're not a hunter, what was I thinking?" Declan asked me.

"This big boy is from Belgium. They're not just know for Waffles. Still not good enough for you. Grenade launcher, classic. It does Tear Gas, Smoke. Nifty thing. Size does matter with Weapons." Declan told us.

"Here's the piece de resistance. The Holy Grail of Weapons. You can blow up two bunkers at once with this. If it was an author, it would write a book bigger than Harry Potter. It's a beautiful piece. I call it the Ex Wife. It's the best I've got." Declan chuckled.

"We'll take everything." I told Declan.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I went through the case. "Plans, blue prints, journal, film. Arc Reactor: Shawn Fletcher and Xavier Medici." I thought. So, I watched the movie.

""With technology, and faith we can accomplish the inconceivable. We are looking at the plausibility of World Peace. Every thing we'll need in the future can be found here, in the City of Tomorrow." My dad said on the video. Suddenly, puppy me popped up in the background, and started playing with the model of the city.

"Bolt, what are you doing back there? What is that? Put it back where you got it from. Where's your mother? Kate." My dad called to my mom on the video, and she came and carried me away.

"Oh sorry, are we filming?" My dad asked, while sipping a Soda.

"So from all of us at Fletcher Industries, I'd like to show you my pretending to care face." My dad said on the video. I found out that his journal just ends, no secrets.

"Bolt. You're too young to understand this right now, so I put it on film for you. I built the city for you. Some day, you'll realize what it really means. It doesn't just represent my work Bolt. It represents the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology available right now, I know you'll figure it out some day. You will change the world when you do." My dad told me.

"My greatest creation has always been, and will always be you Bolt." My dad told me on the video. I actually teared up a little when he said that.

Author's note: That was a bit different. Now to answer a review.

Sidnydcurry: First off, thanks for reviewing. I know that reviews like those happen sometimes. I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories, and thanks for the encouragement.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: This time there's actually something on my mind.

So, I went to talk to Sadie, and picked up some Strawberries on the way. "Six dollars sir." The seller told me.

"I don't have money. Here, take my watch. Just put those on the seat." I told the man.

"Are you Iron Shepherd?" The man asked me.

"Yeah some times." I told him.

"You're awesome." He replied.

"It was an illegal seizure of trademark property." Sadie explained to the guy on the phone.

"Miss Rigsby, Mr Fletcher is here, and he won't leave." Sadie's assistant stated.

"It's fine, it'll just be a second." I told the secretary.

"It's our position that Fletcher has, and maintains, even though the Mark II suit has been taken." Sadie explained to the person who she was talking to on the phone.

"When Bolt Fletcher announced that he was Iron Shepherd, he promised to protect us." The reporter on TV said.

"The Iron Shepherd suit belongs to us." Sadie stated.

"We trusted him with our lives. Now he drops off the face of the planet, and makes his secretary Sadie Rigsby run his company. What makes her qualified to run the company?" The reporter asked the audience.

"Buck, you don't understand. It does matter." Sadie said.

"Miss Rigsby isn't doing any thing to fix this situation." the reporter continued.

"Mute." I told the TV. So, Sadie kept yakking away on the phone. "I'll get this stuff out of here soon." I told Sadie, while nodding towards the not so neat stack of my stuff.

"Tell the president to sign an order. We'll talk about it at the Expo. Declan Lightning's giving a big demonstration tomorrow night. Will Bolt Fletcher be there?" Sadie repeated.

"I don't know. Will I?" I asked Sadie.

"He most certainly will not be there. Bye." Sadie retorted.

"But I want to go." I told Sadie. "Got a minute?" I asked Sadie.

"Not for you." Sadie replied.

"You just got off the phone. Thirty seconds." I pleaded.

"29, 28." Sadie counted.

"I was driving over here to apologize, and realized it wasn't what I came to do." I told Sadie.

"You didn't come to apologize?" Sadie asked me.

"Let me just say, I'm working on that. I haven't been entirely honest with you. I wanted to make every thing right. Can I move this thing?" I asked Sadie, while nodding towards the distracting contraption on her desk.

"No." Sadie replied. So, I moved my chair.

"Life is short. When you're done, you're done. I just wanted to say. This is some what related to me. I care. It would be nice. I'm just going to say it." I stumbled.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I will seriously wound you if you say I one more time. I'm trying to run a company. Not that you would know what it like. People need you to be Iron Shepherd, and you disappear. Now I'm cleaning up your mess, and taking blame. I'm trying to do what you never did. Did you bring me Strawberries?" Sadie asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That's the only thing on Earth I'm allergic to." Sadie growled.

"I know that now. We're making progress Sadie. I knew there was a connection." I told Sadie.

"I need you." Sadie replied.

"I need you too Sadie. That's what I was saying." I told Sadie.

"I need you to leave, now." Sadie growled.

"Miss Rigsby. Leaving in ten minutes." Mittens said.

"Hi, come on in." Sadie replied.

"Any thing else boss?" Zack asked Sadie.

"I'm good Zach. I'll be ready in a minute." Sadie replied.

"I lost both the kids in the divorce." I told Sadie exasperatedly.

"Are you blending in well here at Fletcher Industries Mittens? Your name is Mittens isn't it?" I asked Mittens.

"Yes." Mittens replied.

"I thought you guys hated each other." I told Mittens.

"That's not true." Sadie replied.

"Then it's me you hate. Oh goodie." I told Mittens.

"While you're here Bolt, maybe you could discuss personal belongings with Mittens." Sadie replied.

"Can do." Mittens replied. So, Sadie and Zack left.

"I'm surprised you can shut up for two seconds." Mittens joked.

"You're the best triple impostor I've ever seen. You are a devious chick. How do you do it? You just wreck stuff. Are you even real? Do you speak Latin?" I asked Mittens, and she replied in Latin.

"No idea what you just said." I told Mittens.

"It means you can either drive yourself home. Or I can have a ride arranged for you." Mittens replied.

"You're too good." I told Mittens as she left. So, I tried to stop the thing on Sadie's desk. Then I threw the Strawberries away, after getting on to snack on.

"The city model." I thought, after seeing it in the corner. I decided to take it home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: In between the lines, there's a lot of obscurity.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I brought the model home, and knocked about Six years of dust off of it. "Hey Ackley, can you make a digital wire frame of this for me? I need to change it some." I told Ackley.

"2003 Fletcher Expo model scan complete." Ackley replied.

"How many buildings are there?" I asked Ackley.

"Including Hot Dog stands?" Ackley asked me.

"That was rhetorical. Just show me. What does that thing in the center look like to you Ackley? Some what Atom like. In which case, the Nucleus would be, here. Highlight the atom." I told Ackley, and he did just that.

"Loose all the foot paths." I told Ackley.

"What are you looking for?" Ackley asked me.

"Rediscovering a new element, I think. Loose all the: landscaping, the trees, and bushes. The parking lots, exits, entrances. Use what's left for the frame work for the Protons and Neutrons. What are you trying to say dad?" I asked.

So, I expanded the molecule. "You've been dead for Six years, and you're still taking me to school." I said, while looking at the awesome expanded element.

"It should serve as a perfect replacement for Palladium. Sadly, it would be hard to synthesize." Ackley explained.

"Get ready to be remodeled. We're back in hardware mode." I told every one. So, I started smashing walls, and drilling into the floor. Ran wires from upstairs to downstairs. Putting together new equipment. Agent Dempsey decided to see what I was up to.

"I heard you violated the perimeter." Agent Dempsey told me.

"And this surprises you why? It was like three years ago. What rock have you been under?" I asked Agent Dempsey.

"I was doing stuff." Dempsey replied.

"Same here. And it worked. We're both on the same team. I'm on the oddball squadron. Are you going to let me work, or are you going to snap my neck?" I asked Dempsey.

"What's this doing here?" Dempsey asked me, while holding up a Captain America shield.

"Bring that to me." I told Dempsey.

"Do you know what that is?" Dempsey asked me.

"It's what I need to make this work. Lift the coil. Put your Knees on it. There we go, perfect. Now put it down. It's perfectly level." I told Dempsey.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked Dempsey.

"To say goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director Shepherd is sending my to Arizona." Dempsey told me.

"Great. Home of the Grand Canyon." I told Dempsey.

"That's what I hear." Dempsey replied.

"Secret mission." I told Dempsey.

"Something like that." Dempsey replied.

"Good luck, and good bye." I told Dempsey.

"Thanks. We need you." Dempsey told me.

"Yeah. More than you know." I told Dempsey.

"Not that much." Dempsey replied. So, he left. I got back to work. Melted a neat hole in the wall.

"Initializing Prismatic Simulator." Ackley told me. Finally, my work was done. The element was complete.

"That was easy." I thought aloud.

"Congratulations Bolt, you've created a new element. The Reactor has accepted the replacement. Now to run tests." Ackley told me.

"No time for that." I told Ackley. So I popped the Arc Reactor back in. "(Gags.) That tastes like Pineapple, and Metal. Yeah! Here we go." I chuckeled


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Leaves us with a bunch of toothless blind people.

Declan's point of view.

So, I called Xander to see what he was up to. "Hey Xander. I've got Senator Stein here. Thought we'd stop by and see what you've gotten done." I told Xander.

"It's not finished." Xander replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked Xander.

"I can make the presentation, not the demonstration." Xander replied.

"There's no difference." I told Xander.

"In the presentation, they don't fly and shoot." Xander replied.

"Well, what can they do right now? This is a weapons demonstration" I told Xander.

"I can make salute." Xander replied.

"I don't know what "make salute" means. This isn't what we agreed on." I told Xander. First it was suits, then drones. I could come home, and find out that you blew up my factory!" I told Xander.

"It's going to be okay." Xander replied.

"This is not what I wanted Xander." I told Xander. So, I went with my men to check up on Xander.

"There he is. The Guinea Pig man. So you like him now? Is he your Guinea Pig? I'm confused. You said he wasn't, now you two are best friends. You know what, take him." I told my men, and they put the Guinea Pig into a cage.

"Take his shoes too, and the pillows. I took your stuff Xander. Does that make you mad? Hurt even? Good, because that's how I feel! We have a contract! I saved your life, and you give me suits. That was the deal Xander. You broke the deal! I don't know if you're a genius, or a fake. I don't know what you are." I yelled, Xander just looked at me.

"Something awesome came into my possession. If it hadn't, I would be begging you right now. Now I have Bolt's pride and joy, that I made some awesome adjustments to. Now your heap of metal paperweights, will be a mere backdrop to my presentation. Do you understand?" I asked Xander, and he replied in Russian.

"I don't know if you realize this. But I don't speak Russian! I'm going to leave now. I'm going to the Expo. Might even impress the ladies. Meet Demetre, and Cho, they'll be babysitting you tonight. They will punish you if you cross the line. We will renegotiate the deal when I return. You will follow through with our deal. Or you will go back to being a dead man. You got that? Maybe you can watch me on TV." I growled at Xander.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I cleaned up my mess. "Slick, come help me tidy up. You are like an annoying little child." I told Slick.

"Incoming call from a blocked number Bolt." Ackley informed me.

"Yes! My phone privileges are back!" I exclaimed. "Dempsey, how's Arizona?" I asked the person on the other line.

"Hey Bolt, how are you? I got the Double Cycle." Xander hissed.

"What?" I asked Xander.

"I took your advice and switched to double cycle. Good advice." Xander replied.

"You sound awful chipper for a dead man." I told Xander.

"Same to you." Xander replied.

"Trace him Ackley." I told Ackley.

"You have Forty minutes to live." Xander snarled.

"Goodie, let's have it out then." I told Xander.

"He is in the Manhattan area." Ackley explained.

"Prepare to die." Xander told me, before hanging up.

"Call trace aborted." Ackley finished. So, I looked at the news on my computer.

"In defense of peace, with Declan Lightning." I read under my breath. The words violently jumped out at me like daggers.

My next order of business, was to go to Fletcher Expo, and stop what ever it was that Declan was up to.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I need one more step, and I'm out of the yard.

Sadie's point of view.

So, Zack, Mittens and I went to Fletcher Expo. "I'll keep the car right here okay?" Zack asked me.

"Thanks Zack." I told Zack.

"Declan Lightning's presentation shortly." The person on the loud speaker announced.

So, we went to his presentation. Declan came out dancing. "This is what we're up against? And I thought Bolt was immature." I thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for centuries we have had to put men and women in danger. Then Bolt Fletcher became Iron Shepherd, and we thought those days were over. Sadly, he kept it out of reach. It's not fair, or right. It's too bad." Declan told the crowd.

"Oh brother. Will he ever shut up?" I wondered.

"Regardless, it was an impressive invention. He was the talk of the world. All over the news. Today the press will have a new problem. They're about to run out of ink! Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you, the new face of the U.S Military. The Lightning Drone! For the Army! Navy! Air Force! Marines!" Declan announced dramatically.

"Way better than Bolt's cheerleaders. But as incredible as this technology is, Man will always be needed for the call of duty. I'm proud to present my first user of the suit. Lieutenant Rhino Eloop!" Declan told the crowd.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"For America and it's allies, Lightning Industries, is reporting for duty." Declan told the crowd. Suddenly, Bolt crashed the party in his Iron Shepherd suit. Not a moment too soon. The crowd went wild.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I went to Fletcher Expo. "We've got trouble." I told Rhino.

"Bolt, there are civilians present. I'm here on orders. I can't do this right now." Rhino replied.

"Smile and wave. They're all in danger, we need to get them out of here. I know it's hard, you have to trust me for the next five minutes." I told Rhino.

"Last time I did that you threw me around the house." Rhino replied.

"I think he's working with Xander Medici." I told Rhino.

"Xander is alive?" Rhino asked me.

"Where's Xander?" I asked Declan, who was still sucking up to the crowd.

"What?" Declan asked me.

"Where's Xander?" I asked Declan.

"Who?" Declan asked me.

"Tell me where he is, or I'll expose you as a fraud." I told Declan.

"What are you doing here?" Declan asked me. Suddenly, Rhino's weapon thing pointed itself at me.

"Are you doing that?" I asked Rhino.

"No. I've been hacked. I'm locked up! Get out of here Bolt! Some one's hacked into the system and is going after you." Rhino yelled. So, every one in the crowd made a run for it.

"Let's take it out side." I told Rhino.

Author's note: This won't be finished til after Christmas. Good news is, Bolt: 12 Days of Christmas starts tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Let's get down to business to defeat The Lightning Drones.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Rhino and I took the fight outside. Along with at least Two Dozen Lightning Drones. "Ackley, hack into the Lightning database, I have to stop this." I told Ackley.

"Yes sir Mr Fletcher." Ackley replied.

"Bolt, I'm locked on. I'm on target lock." Rhino explained.

"Locked on what?" I asked Rhino.

"On you." Rhino replied frantically. It was true, he did seem to be firing at me a lot.

"I'm on your six Bolt." Rhino told me, as we flew away from the Expo. Mean while, Declan was having his own problems.

Declan Lightning's point of view.

Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out what was going on. "What's going on? What's happening to my system?" I asked my assistant Marshall.

"The system's been over ridden." Marshall replied.

"What do you mean it's been over ridden? I don't know what that means." I told Marshall.

"Xander must have some kind of control on the drones." Marshall replied.

"That can't happen. Call the guards." I told Marshall.

"All of the phones are down." Marshall replied.

"Well then, call their cells. Try thinking outside the box every once in a while." I told Marshall.

"They aren't working either Declan. He locked us out of every thing." Marshall replied.

"Who locked you out of everything?" Sadie asked me.

"I have this under control Sadie." I replied.

"Really now?" Sadie yelled.

"I do have this under control , so shove off. Every thing would be better, if Bolt would have stayed at home where he belongs! So seriously, go away." I told Sadie.

"Marshall, please get the girls out of here. They are a pain." I told Marshall. Suddenly, Mittens grabbed me by my hair, and pinned me against the table. She managed to knock my glasses onto the floor in the process.

"Hey! Watch the hair. I spent good money to get it like that!" Declan told Mittens.

"Tell me who's behind this!" Mittens demanded.

"Xander! Xander Medici!" I yelped, as Mittens held me down harder.

"Where is he?" Mittens growled.

"He's at the Lightning Industries Laboratory." Declan panted. So, Mittens let him go, and I glared at them.

"Get NYPD on the phone." Sadie told Mittens

"No! Don't call the authorities!" I begged Sadie.

"Now it's your turn to shove off." Sadie replied.

"What ever." I told Sadie.

"Tell me everything you know." Sadie told Me.

Bolt's point of view.

Outside, I was trying to lose the Lightning Drones. "How's it going?" I asked Ackley.

"Reboot isn't working." Ackley replied. Naturally, Xander was at Lightning Industries happily watching the whole spectacle.

"No one's answering their phones. What's going on?" Zack asked Sadie.

"Get in the car, and take us to Lightning industries." Sadie told Zack.

"I can't take you anywhere." Zack replied.

"Fine, I'll drive." Mittens replied.

"On second thought, I think I should drive." Zack replied.

Since Lightning Drones can't change the direction the missiles are going, I let them fire, and moved out of the way. Which destroyed several Drones.

"Rock and roll." I muttered.

Author's note: The grand fight scene cometh. I want to know what movie you guys want me to remake next. I'm thinking about doing another 90s movie. It's called Heart and Souls. Robert Downey Jr stars in this movie as well. Now to answer some reviews.

Prince Tanabi: The Thirteenth day was lots of fun. Thanks for reviewing.

Lance Wing: Nice pun.

Oliver: Very (Oliver snorts.) punny.

Myka: Oliver's got a girlfriend.

Cool it you two. Thanks for reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I hope you have something more elegant in mind than just shooting me in the head.

Bolt's point of view.

As I tried to herd the Lightning Drones, one of them was stupid enough to target a kid wearing an Iron Shepherd mask. "Like creator like creation." I thought.

So, I blasted the drone, saving the kid. "Good job kiddo." I told the kid.

"You've got a pack of the drones closing in on you." Rhino told me.

"Let's take them away from the Expo." I told Rhino.

Meanwhile, Zack was taking Mittens to Lightning Industries.

"We need you to be our look out when we arrive. I'm going to enter the facility and take down the target." Mittens explained to Zack.

"Watch the road Zack, I'd like to make it out of here alive." Mittens told Zack.

"I've got it." Zack replied. Meanwhile, the chase continued.

"A group of them are now heading back to the expo." Rhino told me.

"I'm on it." I replied.

"I'm closing in on you Bolt, be careful." Rhino told me.

"Can do." I replied.

Mittens' point of view.

So, Zack and I finally made it to Lightning Industries. "Stay in the car Zack." I told Zack.

"I'm not staying in the car." Zack retorted.

"I said stay in the car." I hissed.

"What are you wearing?" Zack asked me, and I ignored him.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Zack explained.

"Look Zack, if you want to help, keep the car running." I told Zack, as I picked the lock.

"Okay." Zack replied, before slipping through the door.

"Hey! You're not aloud here." A guard told us, and Zack punched him.

"Wait up!" Zack told me. So, I knocked out two guards with Tazer mines. Zack continued trying to beat up one guard. I managed to knock out all of the other guards.

Mean while, Declan was trying to figure out what Xander was up to. "each set of drones is communicating in it's own unique language." Marshall told Declan.

"Try one and focus on it." Sadie told Marshall.

"Try Russian." Declan told Marshall.

So, I continued to sneak through Lightning Industries, taking out more guards with each step. Finally, Zack knocked the guy out.

"I got him." Zack panted.

Bolt's point of view.

So, the time came to improvise. "Rhino, are you still locked on?" I asked Rhino.

"Yeah." Rhino replied.

"Well, drop your socks and grab your Crocs, because you will get wet on this ride." I told Rhino, as we headed for the water.

"Wait!" Rhino yelled. We managed to loose a bunch of the drones in the globe outside the Expo.

By the time Mittens and Zack got to the control room, Xander was gone. "He's gone." Mittens told Zack.

So, I continued to stall the Drones, and Rhino. "Sorry buddy, had to do crowd control." I told Rhino. Suddenly, he knocked me out of the sky and we landed in a river.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked Mittens.

"I'm rebooting Rhino's suit." Mittens replied. So, Rhino threw me around some more.

Luckily, Mittens rebooted him before he killed me. "Reboot complete. You got your best friend back." Mittens told me.

"Thank you very much Agent Disher." I told Mittens.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: You go through life, so sure of where you're heading.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I took a moment to catch my breath. "Nice job on the Arc Reactor upgrade. All of your vitals are looking better." Mittens told me.

"Yes, for the moment I don't have one paw in the grave. Thanks for noticing." Bolt.

"Did you just admit that you're dying?" Sadie asked me.

"Is that you Sadie. I'm sharp as Cheddar." I told Sadie.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked me.

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want you to worry about me." I told Sadie.

"You were going to tell me? You really were dying?" Sadie asked me, she was almost in tears.

"You wouldn't let me tell you." I told Sadie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sadie asked me.

"I was going to make you an Omelet and tell you." I told Sadie.

"Hey, save it for Oprah guys. You've got bigger problems at the moment. The fight is coming your way." Mittens told me.

"Are you okay now?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm fine Sadie. Don't freak out. I will apologize to you in person later. When I'm not fighting a swarm of Lightning Drones." I told Sadie.

"Fine, have it your way Bolt." Sadie replied.

"We could have been on vacation." I told Sadie.

"Oh please Bolt." Sadie replied.

So, I decided to wake up Rhino. "Come on Rhino, you can sleep when you're dead. I need your help. Declan's goons are coming. Get up." I told Rhino.

"You're going to need your suit back aren't you?" Rhino asked me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rhino.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry Bolt. I should have trusted you more." Rhino replied.

"Don't be sorry Rhino. It's my fault you're in this position." I told Rhino.

"It's your fault, I just wanted to apologize." Rhino replied.

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear partner. They're going to come in at any second, any ideas?" I asked Rhino.

"Well we need to take the high ground. Put the biggest gun there." Rhino replied.

"Got it." I told Rhino.

"Where are you going?" I asked Rhino, who was following me.

"To that ridge over there." Rhino replied.

"That's where I'm going." I told Rhino.

"You're staying down here." Rhino replied.

"Just because you have a big gun, it doesn't mean you are the big gun." I told Rhino.

"Don't be jealous Bolt." Rhino replied.

"I'm more subtle. You stick out like a sore thumb with all of those gadgets." I told Rhino.

"It's called being awesome." Rhino told me.

"Fine, you can go up there. I'll herd them into the area." I told Rhino.

"Don't stay down here. It's like a death trap down here." Rhino replied.

"Well where do I go then Mr high and mighty?" I asked Rhino.

"This is the Lion's den, it's where you curl up and die." Rhino replied. A moment later, the Lightning Drones attacked. We destroyed the smaller ones quickly, then I wiped out the three bigger ones with mines.

"And that's how the big super heroes do it." I told Rhino.

"Very nice." Rhino replied.

"Get down Rhino." I told Rhino, before I took out the rest of them with lasers.

"Start with that next time." Rhino told me.

"Sadly I can only use it once." I told Rhino.

Meanwhile, Declan was trying to dig his way out of the metaphorical hole he'd gotten himself into.

"I told you all of this five minutes ago." Declan told Sadie. Suddenly, the cops showed up.

"He's the one you want officers." Sadie told the cops.

"Excuse me?" Declan asked Sadie.

"Declan Lightning, you are under arrest. Put your paws behind your back sir." The cop told Declan.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm trying to help here. I get it the joke's on me. You're trying to blame it all on me. That's great. You're starting to think like a boss now Sadie. You're eliminating the competition. I like that about you. You think you're giving me a problem don't you? Well, I'm going to give you a problem. This isn't over Sadie. I've often fantasized about breaking out of prison." Declan told Sadie.

"I need you to station guards at the South-East and West exits." Sadie told the cops.

"We shut down the train out of here." The cop told Sadie.

"Keep buses available for any one else that needs them." Sadie replied.

"Will you be coming with us?" The cop asked Sadie.

"I'm going to stay and make sure every one makes it out." Sadie replied.

"Okay then." The cop told Sadie.

"Heads up, you've got one more drone coming. This one's readings are different." Mittens told us. The drone's mask slowly opened to show Xander giving us a evil smile.

"It's good to be back." Xander taunted.

"This is bad." Rhino replied. To make it worse, Xander had whips built into his suit.

"I've got a special treat for him. I'm going to destroy him with the Ex Wife." Rhino explained.

"With what?" I asked Rhino, as a tiny missile on his suit prepared to fire. The missile barely hit the suit, then landed in the water and made a slight sizzle noise before falling silent.

"Lightning technology?" I asked Rhino.

"Yeah." Rhino replied.

"I've got this one." I told Rhino. So, I fired at the mask of the suit, and nothing happened. No matter what we did to Xander's suit, we couldn't even faze him.

He some how managed to wrap his whips around both mine and Rhino's necks. "Rhino, I have an idea." I told Rhino. "Want to be a hero?" I asked Rhino.

"What?" Rhino asked me.

"I could use a good side kick. Put your paw up." I told Rhino.

"Oh yeah, this is a great plan." Rhino replied sarcastically.

"Just trust me." I told Rhino and we crossed the streams and blew Xander up.

So we got up after the explosion, and looked to see if Xander was alive. He was still some what alive.

"You, lose." Xander taunted. With that, he was gone. Suddenly, we heard a loud beeping noise.

"Bolt, these drones are going to explode. We've got to get out of here." Rhino told me.

"Sadie?" I asked Sadie. I realized that there were drones all around here that were about explode. I hurried back to the Expo, and rescued her just seconds before a drone exploded.

As soon as we were on the roof, I took off my helmet, because it was shorting out.

"I can't take this any more Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Well look at me, I almost died tonight." I replied.

"My body literally can't handle the stress. You're a spit fire, I never know what you're going to do. You could kill your self. Or wreck the company." Sadie told me.

"I think I did well today. I'm human and you'll find out that most people are." I told Sadie.

"I quit Bolt. I'm resigning. This is it." Sadie told me.

"You're quiting?" I asked Sadie. "That's surprising. I get it now. You don't need to make excuses." I told Sadie.

"I'm not." Sadie replied.

"You deserve better. You're what keeps me going. You've always taken such good care of me. I've had a hard time lately." I told Sadie.

"Thanks for understanding Bolt." Sadie told me.

"You're welcome, let's talk clean up." I told Sadie.

"I'll handle the transition and every thing." Sadie replied.

"What about the press? You've been CEO for a week. This won't be easy." I told Sadie.

"With you it's like a million years. It's like working for the president." Sadie explained.

"I know Sadie." I replied, before Sadie kissed me.

"That, was weird." I told Sadie.

"Believe me, it wasn't." Sadie replied.

"So it's okay then?" I asked Sadie.

"Yes." Sadie replied.

"Run all that by me again." I told Sadie.

"I think it was really weird. Get a roof you two. This is awkward for all of us." Rhino announced.

"I just quit, that's all." Sadie replied.

"Save it. I heard every thing." Rhino told Sadie.

"You should go." I told Rhino.

"I was here first. Get your own roof." Rhino replied.

"I thought you were done with humor." I told Rhino.

"I was, that was it." Rhino replied.

"You were great back there Rhino." I told Rhino.

"Thanks, you too. I need the suit for a little longer, my car got blown up." Rhino replied.

"Not okay Rhino." I told Rhino.

"It wasn't a question." Rhino replied, while he flew off.

"How can you resign if I don't accept it?" I asked Sadie. The next day, I went to a conference with Director Shepherd. I decided to look over my file.

"You don't need that, you need this. It's Agent Ohara's assessment of you. Read it." Franck told me, while handing me a new file.

"Personality: Mr Fletcher is overly compulsive. For the record, that was last week. He is destructive, and endangers himself and others. I was about to die. We all are in a way. Bolt Fletcher is a man child? I agree completely. Recruitment assessment: Iron Shepherd yes. I'll have to think about it." I told Franck.

"Keep reading." Franck replied.

"I don't recommend Bolt Fletcher though. This doesn't make sense. You can't say yes to me. Then say no to me. I've got a new Arc Reactor, I'm trying to fix things with Sadie. I'm in a semi stable relationship." I told Franck.

"Which makes us believe that we only want you as a consultant for now." Franck replied.

"You can't afford me. I could give you a discount in exchange for a small favor. Rhino and I are being honored, and we need a presenter." I told Franck, after we shook hands.

"I'll see what I can do." Franck told me. So, the judge from my trial presented the awards.

"It is my honor to be here today to present awards to Lieutenant Rhino Eloop and Mr Bolt Fletcher. Bolt is of course, a national treasure." The judge announced.

"Thank you Mr Eloop for going above and beyond with your performance. You earned this." The judge told Rhino, while pinning the badge onto Rhino's jacket.

"Thank you sir." Rhino replied. Next, it was my turn.

"Mr Fletcher, thank you for your exceptional performance. You deserve this." The judge told me. He managed to accidentally stab me with the pin on the badge.

"Oh I'm sorry. Funny how annoying a little pain can be. Let's get a picture." The judge told us. So we took a picture.

Author's note: 1,893 words makes this the longest chapter I've ever done. Now to answer a review.

Dragea: Glad you enjoyed Of Treasures and Pineapples. I must say it's not my favorite story I've done. Glad that you enjoyed the way I did Riley. Thanks for reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

Iron Shepherd 2 end credits.

Song: Find Yourself. Artist: Brad Paisley.

When you find yourself in some far off place. (Bolt remembers being kidnapped.)

And it causes you to rethink some things. (Bolt: I don't want to go home.)

You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else. (Bolt: The truth is, I am Iron Shepherd.)

And then you find yourself...

When you make new friends in a brand new town. (Bolt remembers Sidney.)

And you start to think about settling down. (Bolt remembers the kiss he shared with Sadie.)

The things that would have been lost on you, are now clear as a bell. (Bolt remembers fixing his Arc Reactor.)

And you find yourself, yeah that's when you find yourself. (Bolt fixes his Iron Shepherd Suit.)

Well you go through life, so sure of where you're heading. (Bolt remembers his life before his accident.)

Then you wind up lost, and its the best thing that could have happened. (Bolt remembers escaping from captivity.)

Cause sometimes when you lose your way, its really just as well. Because you find yourself,yeah that's when you find yourself. (Bolt is allowed to keep his suit.)

When you meet the one, that you've been waiting for. (Bolt: (To Sadie.) It's always been you.)

And she's everything, that you want and more. (Bolt: You're all I have.)

You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else. (Bolt tries to make up for all the mistakes he made.)

And then you find yourself, yeah that's when you find yourself. (Sadie finds out that Mittens wasn't really a notary.)

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Rhino: Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.)

Zack Callum: Sage Brocklebank. (Mcnabb from Psych.)

We you go through life, so sure of where we're headed

Ackley: Ryan Reynolds (Guy from The Proposal.)

The Judge: Jeff Bridges.

Mittens: Susie Essman.

And we wind up lost,and its the best thing that could have happened

Declan Lightning: Sam Rockwell. (Can't mess with perfect casting.)

Cause sometimes when you lose your way, its really just as well. Because you find yourself,

Xander Medici: Mandy Patinkin. (Inigo Montoya.)

Franck: Martin Short. (Hopefully some one will get this.)

Agent Dempsey: Sean Astin.

Yeah that's when you find yourself.

The Sorcerer's Apprentice Trailer.

Mcgee: Every thing you know about the world, is about to change.

Bolt: Two weeks ago, I was just a normal College student.

(Bolt blows up a Baseball.)

Bolt: Then he showed up.

Mcgee: Hello Bolt. I having been searching for you for a very long time. You're going to be a very important sorcerer. For now, you're my apprentice.

Bolt: I'm what? (Mcgee blows fire.) Are you out of your mind. (Mcgee holds up his hand to say a little bit.)

Mcgee: I'll give you the basics in very brief vignettes. If a sorcerer is weak.

Bolt: His magic is weak.

Mcgee: We do every thing to protect others.

Bolt: I'm not a hero, I'm just a Science nerd who looks really stupid in these shoes.

Mcgee: Let's go train. This is the best weapon, The Plasma Ball. (Bolt makes a Plasma ball and it fails.) Try again. (Bolt makes a better Plasma Ball.)

Sadie: How did you do that?

Bolt: I'm a sorcerer.

Sadie: That's, different.

Xander: Power and control are what the world's about.

Mcgee: This is your calling Bolt.

Bolt: So we have to save the world? That deserves a Fist Bump.

(Bolt is shown about to be attacked. Mcgee: Bolt, you should run.

The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Coming soon to Fan Fiction dot Net


End file.
